


BORED TO DEATH

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Adam is a workalcoholic, M/M, Theo gets addicted to fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Adam is busy working on a new tune, Theo is bored. Until he finds a website and starts to read fan fictions





	

*MONDAY AFTERNOON*

Adam was busy with his pc working on a melody, Theo sitting beside him on the couch. Adam looked at him from the corner of his eyes and immediately noticed that the singer was already annoyed and bored. The paper in front of Theo was full of scribbles and illegible notes and Adam felt in equal part sad and worried for what he knew it would happen in a little while.

“Aaaaaaadaaaaaaaam”

“What?”

“How much it will take?”

“I don’t know. I’m kind of stuck at the moment”

“Maybe you should stop working for a while and relax so you could get new inspiration,” Theo said leaning against him, his lips searching for Adam’s one.

“I have to work on this tune with Paul tomorrow so I must finish it today” Adam replied apologetically and kissed back Theo quickly on the lips.

Theo sighed, hugged the cushion next to him and stared at Adam with a pout on his face.

“Do not even start, Theo. Please” Adam blurted without looking away from the screen because he knew very well that it was better to avoid the singer’s chocolate eyes. Those eyes were his weakness and every time he looked at Theo showing his best Bambi eyes, he couldn’t help but get lost in them.

“Okay but no way we stay on this couch until tomorrow morning because you have to finish that. I want to go out for dinner, Anderson”

“Okay. You let me work without interrupting me and I’ll take you out for dinner this evening.”

“Okay. Just give me a kiss and I am going to find something to get busy with.”

Adam finally turned his face toward Theo, took his chin in his hand and gave him a sweet kiss.

“God, Anderson, you really know how to leave me breathless” Theo said and Adam smirked, turning his head back toward his pc even if it took him a big effort do not kiss him again and accept Theo’s offer. 

Theo took his laptop and started surfing the internet. He searched for Hurts on Google and decided to poke around some fans’ blogs because he liked a lot to bask into the love of the fans and it was also the perfect way to feed his enormous ego. He was scrolling down searching for something interesting when he noticed a fanfiction website. He smiled enthusiastically at the idea of reading stories about them and therefore, he opened the link with excitement without thinking about what he was going to find. The site was divided into different sections and he decided to start from the most appealing one called ‘love stories’. Inside of it, there were other options and he obviously decided to click on the one warned as ‘adult content’. Theo giggled at the idea of their fans writing some kind of soft porn novels and he began to read. The stories were more or less the same, a girl meeting him before or after a gig or while he was visiting the city in the day off and he couldn’t help but fell in love with her, have sex with her and live happily ever after with her most of the times. Adam too had lot of fans and the stories of him falling helplessly in love with them were basically the same. 

Theo smiled as he looked for a moment at Adam who was busy with his music, deeply concentrated in front of the screen. It seemed he had finally found some inspiration as his fingers were moving fast on the keyboard and his mind was lost in some kind of melody. He decided to leave him alone as promised and opened another section hoping to find something more interesting and what he found made him very happy because the stories were about him and Adam, no fans involved. Oh God, that would be funny. 

Theo adjusted the cushion behind his back, reached the packet of Haribo he always kept around and rested his legs on the little table in front of the couch ready to enjoy shamelessly the murky stories about them. He put a gummy candy in his mouth, clicked on the link, and a grin appeared on his face in anticipation of what he was going to read. Adam had noticed both the gesture and the grin with the corner of his eyes but didn’t tell anything as it seemed that Theo had found something that was really entertaining him and he was happy that he could go on working without interruptions.

 

Two hours later Theo closed his laptop and stared at Adam with a dangerous look in his eyes. Adam could clearly feel Theo’s eyes on him and he fought the desire to look at the singer but after a full two minutes, he couldn’t help but turn his face toward Theo.

“Why are you staring?”

“Because you’re beautiful. And sexy. And damn hot.” Theo said in a husky voice, giving Adam a heated look. OH FUCK, Adam thought. He knew that lustful look. Adam didn’t have the time to reply properly to his boyfriend’s statement because Theo had already placed his lips on his, licking them lasciviously, demanding for entrance and a second later was kissing him hungrily.

“Theo wha-“Adam tried to say at some point but Theo shut him up with another deep, passionate kiss. Adam felt Theo’s hands reaching his head and taking off the earphones and a second later the singer’s lips were whispering something into his left ear.

“I want you, Anderson. Now.” 

Adam stared baffled at Theo for a second and the singer took the opportunity to snatch the pc out of his hands and put it on the little table in front of the couch. Adam didn’t show the slightest sign to protest because, hey, how could he even think to protest when Theo was looking at him like that?

The singer sit on Adam’s lap straddling him and began to unbutton the guitarist’s shirt kissing every inch of the revealed skin before moving up to Adam’s neck and lips. Adam could feel Theo’s smirk in the kiss together with the huge bulge in his pants so he grasped Theo’s butt and pressed him against his body. Theo kept kissing Adam, grinding against his body and when the singer was about to open Adam’s belt, the guitarist stopped him.

“Bedroom. Now. Clothes off before we land on the bed”

They both sprang off the couch and headed toward the bedroom managing to undress themselves on their way, leaving their clothes everywhere on the floor. They were both naked when they jumped on the bed; Theo pinned Adam down on the mattress and the guitarist didn’t even try to fight him as it was clear that Theo was in charge this time. 

XXXXX

“Oh God Theo, what the fuck…I think you should do it again” Adam said still recovering from the passionate lovemaking. Theo had collapsed on him a minute ago and was still panting heavily. 

“Well, I always give my best to my sweetheart” Theo said out of breath, lifting his head off Adam’s chest with a big effort.

“I guess that what has happened in this bed has something to do with something you were watching on your pc before, am I right?” Adam asked curiously while his hands were ruffling Theo’s hair.

“More or less. But I was not watching a porno if you mean that.”

“Honestly I don’t mind if you were watching a porno,” Adam said, rolling Theo on his back, pressing him down with his body, kissing him passionately.

“I thought you had enough, babe” the singer said teasingly, kissing Adam back sweetly. 

“Yes, I had enough; I am just complimenting with you” Adam answered chuckling, sucking on Theo’s neck, leaving a purple mark on it.

“Shower?” 

Adam nodded and rolled down from Theo’s body dragging him out of the bed and into the bathroom.

 

In the evening, they had dinner in Theo’s favorite restaurant and then they had a walk before taking a cab and going back home.  
“Do you mind if I work a bit on the tune? I want to try what you suggested earlier at the restaurant. I promise I won’t stay up all night,” Adam said placing a soft kiss on Theo’s lips before the singer slid into bed.  
“Okay Adam but please bring your pc here; you know I hate being in bed alone. And get mine too.”

Adam brought both the laptops in the bedroom and slid under the duvet too. He put the earphones on and resumed the job while Theo was apparently busy again with whatever had entrained him in the afternoon. From time to time Adam kept Theo under control with the corner of his eyes, searching for any sign of excitement appearing on his face as it had happened in the afternoon but whatever he was doing now, it did not seem to excite him a lot. Adam turned his head for a moment to look properly at Theo and noticed that his face was showing some kind of sadness, guilt, regret, misery. Everything except lust. 

One hour later Theo turned his pc off and laid down on his side giving his back to Adam, saying him goodnight without adding any other word. Adam decided to turn his pc off and laid down too, spooning Theo. He put an arm around the singer’s thin frame and placed a soft kiss on Theo’s neck. The singer didn’t show any reaction and Adam asked himself how Theo’s mood could have changed so quickly in the past hour. He felt a bit guilty for his decision to work instead of snuggling a bit with him under the sheets and when Theo didn’t show any reaction at the second kiss, he decided to ask him directly.

“Theo, is everything okay?”

Theo laid there silent for some seconds, then took a deep breath and finally spoke.

“Adam, do you think that I am an egomaniac, selfish, heartless, self-centered, uncaring person?

Adam frowned and felt confused about Theo’s words. It was rare seeing Theo so sad and he couldn’t understand what was going on in his mind.

“What the hell are you saying, Theo?”

“Just answer me, please. I want you tell me if I behaved like that in the past and if I still do it sometimes”  
Adam propped himself of his left elbow, put a hand on Theo’s shoulder and rolled the singer’s body toward himself forcing the man to face him.

“Well, I can’t deny that you gave me a hard time in the past but it doesn’t matter anymore, Theo. I love you and I don’t think you are such a bad boyfriend!”

Theo stared into Adam’s eyes for a long moment before he let out a little smile and then hugged Adam resting his head on his chest.

“Do you think I don’t say I love you enough?”

Adam frowned again as he really could not understand the reason of his questions but decided do not think too much about it and instead gave Theo an answer.

“Well, obviously I’d like to hear it more from you” he said placing a kiss on the top of Theo’s head “but I know you hate being cheesy and anyway, I know you really mean it when you say it and this is the most important thing. And even if you don’t say the words so often, you make me feel loved every single day”

Theo raised his head enough to reach Adam’s lips, placing a soft sweet kiss on them and then stared into his deep blue eyes.

“I love you, Adam”

“I love you crazy man,” Adam answered and Theo put his head back on Adam’s chest and they both drifted into sleep.

 

*TUESDAY MORNING*

Theo closed his laptop and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand at his left. It was already 8:00 but Adam gave no signs of waking up even if he had promised Paul to be at the studio at 9:00

The singer looked at Adam for a moment taking in the sight of his beautiful freckled face and his muscled shoulders and arms. His mood had improved since the previous night as an e-mail had informed him that a new novel had been uploaded and that story had given him a certain inspiration. 

Adam slowly began to wake up as he felt Theo’s lips kissing him sweetly and Theo’s hand wandering on his naked chest with a light touch.

“Good morning” Adam mumbled, still half asleep, struggling to keep both his eyes open.

“You bet it’s going to be a good morning, Anderson” Theo answered and both his lips and hands moved down, the first from the lips to the chest and the second from the chest to the belly. Then Theo’s lips reached Adam’s navel, the hand descended further south and Adam was no longer asleep.

“I see you have something in mind,” Adam whispered and a second later he was naked, Theo going down on him. Apparently, this morning, Theo didn’t feel sad or whatever he was feeling the night before and that was good. Adam enjoyed shamelessly Theo’s mouth and tongue on his cock and he couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure as he came after several minutes of that sweet torture.

“Did you enjoy the morning wake up?” Theo asked as he laid down next to Adam with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Of course I did. Surprise sex is the best thing to wake up to.” Adam said thanking Theo with a passionate kiss. 

“Yes, true. Unless you’re in prison, of course” Theo said chuckling placing himself on the guitarist’s body and kissing his mouth.

“Well I guess you’re right. No way I could have a cellmate so good, cute and caring” 

“That’s for sure, Anderson.”

Adam began to kiss Theo’s neck and then moved up to his jawline before reaching his lips and covering Theo’s mouth in a hungry kiss. He had a meeting with Paul but the drummer knew him enough to know that 9:00 o’clock it meant 9:30 so he decided he had enough time to show you Theo his appreciation of his morning job and a second later Theo was naked too.

+++++++++++++++++

It was late in the afternoon when Theo had finished his recording and sadly discovered that Adam was still working with Paul programming stuff. 

“I am going to do some shopping and then I go home. Call me when you’re leaving so I prepare something for dinner,” Theo said and placed a lovingly kiss on Adam’s mouth, making Paul roll his eyes as usual.

“What a perfect wife you have, Anderson” Paul teased and Theo gave him a murderous look.

“You’d like me to be your wife, wouldn’t you?” Theo gave back and then he walked toward the exit.

One hour later Adam called Theo to inform him that he needed another couple of hours and do not wait him for dinner. He apologized, promised do not come home too late and told Theo to organize something for the following day as he had already told Paul he would take a day off.

Theo was on the couch when Adam arrived home around midnight; the singer literally jumped from the couch and run toward Adam throwing his hands around his boyfriend and hugging him tightly and Adam didn’t have the time to drop his backpack on the floor and take out his coat .

“Theo, what happened?”

Theo did not answered, instead, he hugged him more tightly and Adam heard Theo sobbing into the crook of his neck.

“Theo?” he asked again but Theo did not want to leave his body nor answer to the question.

“Theo!” Adam yelled and this time he pushed Theo away gently and noticed a bit afraid that Theo’s eyes were red and puffy and some tears were running down his cheeks.

“Theo, you are scaring me. What the hell has happened?”

Theo managed to get a grip on himself and wiped the tears away while Adam dropped the backpack and his coat on the floor never looking away from Theo’s eyes.

“Sorry, is that….I am okay, nothing has happened to me or to someone else, the fact is that…I don’t know….I….”

Adam hugged him. He had not understand what had turned Theo into a crying Bambi but, at least, nothing had happened to him or to their families and friends. Probably it was just another Theo’s emotional outburst and he was happy he had taken a day off because he realized he had neglected Theo a bit lately.

“Now calm down and explain me why you’re so upset”

They moved on the couch and Theo wrapped his arm around Adam again letting his head resting on his shoulder as he talked.

“The building collapsed and you protected me with your body and you got injured, seriously injured and at some point I didn’t feel you breathing anymore and then someone shoot at me when we were outside the concert hall but you placed your body in front of me and you took the bullet and you started bleeding and then you closed your eyes and you didn’t answered anymore and they stopped to reanimate you even if I screamed as loud as I could to go on…” 

-Okay- Adam thought, letting out a sight of relieve, -Theo had some nightmares- 

“And then your mother called me and said you had a car accident and you were into a coma and then you passed away and I didn’t have the time to say anything to you and I stopped doing music because I couldn’t do anything without you by my side and then we were-”

“Theo, sweetheart, none of it really happened,” Adam said, taking Theo’s head in his hands, forcing the singer to look at him in the eyes. Theo’s eyes were red, tears still streaming down from his eyes and Adam did his best to calm him. He smiled sweetly at him and brushed the tears away with his thumbs, kissing Theo sweetly until he finished sobbing.

“I am sorry I was not here when you had these nightmares,” Adam said and Theo seemed to finally get a grip on himself basking into Adam’s embrace. “But now you have to tell me how is possible that you had so many frightening nightmares all together; I think it’s a record,” Adam said with a little smile, trying to relieve the strain.

“I didn’t have nightmares,” Theo said, his voice still a little bit shaky.

“Well, then you have to explain me because now I want to know what has happened here tonight” 

Adam released Theo from his arms to look at him and Theo pointed at the pc on the coffee table in front of them. Oh God, he could not believe it. Theo had surfed the internet and probably found a blog from a crazy fan.

“I suppose that you discovered that there’s a crazy woman/man out there who had decided to write down all the ways she/he would want Adam Anderson dead so she/he can have a chance with you. Am I right?” Adam asked and Theo looked at him puzzled.

“Nobody can be jealous of you, idiot” Theo said sounding a bit irritated. ”Nobody knows we are together”

“Only because YOU don’t want they know. Because YOU are afraid to lose all that screaming boys and girls. Because I am not enough for you, Hutchie” Adam said, feigning disappointment, clearly making fun of Theo. The singer rolled his eyes and crossed his hands on his chest visibly pouting because of Adam’s stupid joke.

“So, that’s all I get from my worried boyfriend? Five minutes ago you were ready to cuddle me all night long,” Theo said with dramatic tone of voice, taking the laptop in his hands.

“Put the laptop back on the table and let’s go to bed. If you obey without saying a word, I might consider going back to my idea of cuddling you all night long” Adam uttered firmly and walked toward the bedroom. 

Theo followed him two seconds later but kept the laptop in his hands.

“I see you do not want me cuddling you,” Adam asked bewildered as he noticed the laptop in the singer’s hands.

“I don’t want you cuddle me, honestly. I want something else,” Theo said with a smirk, jumping in the bed still holding the laptop firmly in his hands.

Adam shook his head and headed toward the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was back in the bedroom, Theo was waiting for him naked except for his boxer briefs, a grin on his face and a lot of excitement in his eyes.

“What the hell is happening with you since yesterday? Do I have to call a psychiatrist?” Adam asked sliding under the blanket a bit worried about Theo’s weird behavior.

“Now I explain it you. I stumbled into this fanfiction website” 

Theo began to illustrate enthusiastically to Adam the map of the site, showing him the categories, stopping on the one he had checked before.

“This evening while you were at the studio, I stumbled into those novels that were about grief and in particularly, about me surviving without you”

“Oh God, what a nice thing to read, Theo. Are you insane?” Adam blurt out, dumbstruck at what Theo was telling him.

“Let me finish, please. Last night, when we came home from the restaurant, I was reading novels about the beginning of our relationship and this is the reason why I asked you all those questions. The stories seemed so real that they made me doubt about my behavior. I mean, I knew I made you suffer a lot at the beginning and I knew I acted like a jerk but believe me, Adam, I never meant to hurt you and I want you know that I-”

“Theo stop! You’re getting sad again; I do not want you visit this website anymore. Now close this damn laptop and-”

“Shut up now and let me finish” Theo said interrupting Adam abruptly. Adam widened his eyes in surprise at Theo’s reaction and then the guitarist let his head drop against the backrest, feeling dejected.

“Theo…”

“And then there is this section. It has sex-adult content and they warn you before you go on and read it”

Adam frowned and turned his head toward Theo trying do not sound too much harsh with his man.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked, trying to understand if Theo was making a fool of him. Theo mouthed a NO with his lips and then Adam remembered what had happened the day before while he was working on the couch.

“Fuck you Hutchcraft! You got horny reading novels about you and me having sex?” he said, not sure if the thing was more funny or sad. It had been great sex, really great sex, he had to admit it but hey, were they already like a long wedded couple who needed something to revitalize their sexual life?

“Well, yes, Adam. I got fucking horny reading about you and me having sex. And maybe you should read one of this novel too so I could have what I gave you yesterday” Theo said teasingly. 

Adam closed the laptop, fought Theo’s hold on it, put it down on the floor and finally straddled the singer.

“I do not need to get inspired, idiot. You inspire me enough” Adam said and kissed Theo passionately. When they parted because they need to inhale some air, Theo took the opportunity to reassure Adam about their sexual life.

“I know you do not need this to get horny, make me moan shamelessly and make me forget my own name but that website it’s very entertaining for me when Mr. Adam Perfection Anderson is busy with his music,” Theo answered giggling as he took Adam’s t-shirt off his body.

“Is there a section called ‘WAYS TO MAKE THEO SHUT UP’?” Adam asked while he was taking off the singer’s boxer briefs with a questioningly and amused look in his eyes.

“Well, I have already opened an account and I get updated every time a new story is published. If someone write something about it, I will inform you immediately”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistake because English is not my first language; I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
> The fictions briefly mentioned in this story, really exist somewhere in the web.


End file.
